


The Unlikely Suitor

by nehemiah



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nehemiah/pseuds/nehemiah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tfw you're trying to write something long and serious but can't stop doodling 'Pod x Sansa' in the margins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unlikely Suitor

‘The Iron Throne’s demands are that you swear fealty, cease to use the title of queen, and send ten highborn hostages. If these terms are met, you will be allowed to continue ruling in Winterfell.’ The maester reached the end of the message and cleared his throat nervously. ‘I’m to reply within the day.’

The hall’s occupants made no secret of their derision.

‘Damn him,’ shouted a bannerman. ‘Tell him to go to hell. If he tries to cross the Neck, we’ll send him there ourselves.’ This met with enthusiastic cheers.

Sansa showed no outward feeling, waving a pale hand for silence. ‘Is there any other counsel?’

‘My lady,’ said Jaime, stepping forward.

_‘Your Grace_ ,’ corrected Brienne, but only out of habit. She’d long ago stopped demanding that he kneel.

‘ _My lady_ ,’ repeated Jaime. ‘The dragon king is prickly, and not inclined to bluff. And the strength of the North is not what it was. You’d be fools to think you can stand against him alone.’

Sansa gave him a cold look. ‘Would you have me bend the knee?’ The northerners in the hall shared their loud disapproval.

‘Not at all,’ retorted Jaime, once the noise had died down. ‘I would have you find allies. Casterly Rock has no love for dragons either.’

‘Those are the last allies I would want,’ she said with a frown. ‘The Houses of the Westerlands warred against my family, called us traitors. Why would I trust any of them?’

‘Your Grace, please,’ put in Brienne. ‘You have learned to trust one Lannister - up to a point - but you do not have to trust them all. Seal the alliance with other assurances. An exchange of hostages, or a marriage pact –‘ she bit her tongue, too late to stop the words escaping.

A silence fell on the room. Brienne would swear she felt the eyes of every servant and bannerman flash from her to Jaime, and then to Sansa on her throne.

‘Oh, let us speak plainly,’ she went on, though every word felt like a sword twisting in her gut. ‘One of the greatest lords of the west stands before you, _unwed_. The north will follow your lead, the west will follow his. _There_ is your marriage pact.’

‘No,’ said Jaime and Sansa in unison. She looked at their faces, seeing his shock and her horror.

Then Jaime’s features took on a sly expression. ‘That's very noble, Lady Brienne, but I fear you've overlooked one detail. A _second_ western house is represented here today.’

‘House Payne.’

They turned as the sound of a metallic clatter echoed through the hall. Podrick had dropped his shield.


End file.
